


Voice

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pride and prejudice quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Friday night, Yaku and Lev are curled up on the couch, reading together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 6 - domestic

“’What does Mr Darcy mean,’ said she to Charlotte, ‘By listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?’”

Lev’s voice dipped lower into his register, and gained a serene quality. “’That is a question which Mr Darcy only can answer.’”

Yaku watched Lev’s expression change as he switched to doing Lizzy’s voice. “’But if he does it any more I shall let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him.”

Yaku let his eyes slide shut, losing himself in the cadence of Lev’s voice, reading out the book to him. He hadn’t expected to like this book so much.

When he had tried to read this book when he was younger, in school, it infuriated him. The language was too strange, the syntax too dense, and the plot... well, it was a romance, for Christ’s sake. He might have toughed it out for a murder mystery novel, but not for this.

But Lev had insisted that the next book in their reading club be his choice -- Yaku’s choice of a Stephen King novel the last time had scarred him -- and Yaku had relented.

His head was jostled slightly as Lev sat up in his chair a little more. Yaku was lying on the couch, his head cushioned on Lev’s thigh, his eyes closed and letting Lev’s voice wash over him. It was just varied enough with the different voices he affected for the different characters to keep Yaku’s attention; and it was just steady enough for him to relax and get lost in its cadence.

It was a Friday night, and they were alone in their apartment. Their supper dishes sat in the drying rack, both of them changed out of their work clothes, with the apartment silent except for the hum of the dryer and Lev’s soft, clear voice.

“Yaku?”

Yaku opened his eyes. Lev was staring down at him, brow creased. “Oh, you’re awake. I wasn’t sure.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m awake. Just...” His face broke out into a soft smile. “Just, relaxed and happy.”

Lev smiled back, and carded his fingers tenderly through Yaku’s hair.

“I love you,” Yaku murmured softly. He wondered if he would ever get used to saying it first.

“I love you too.” Yaku liked that voice, Lev’s voice saying he loved him, most of all.

“...Now, get back to reading,” he said, half-joking. “I want to hear more about this awkward Darcy guy.”

With a grin, Lev picked up the book from where he had laid it on the couch, and resumed reading. Yaku let his eyes drift shut, and thought, not for the first time, how perfectly happy he was to be right here, next to Lev.


End file.
